


Conquering

by BrianJustin4Ever



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-26 06:44:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/962823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrianJustin4Ever/pseuds/BrianJustin4Ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suzie has stage fright.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conquering

Little Suzie Dane was terrified. She was in the city-wide winter pageant for the first time ever. She had the third most important part in the whole pageant and had a serious case of stage fright.

What if she forgot her lines? What if she forgot where to go on the stage and threw off a whole scene? The pageant was going to be a disaster and it would be her entire fault.

She felt close to tears when strong arms hugged her from behind.

It was her big brother, another performer in the dreaded pageant. "Don't you worry Suzie. You're going to do wonderful. I have faith in you."

"Really?" She asked, knowing her eyes were shining with adoration.

"Of course," he replied flippantly, hugging her tightly.

When he moved away to talk to a friend, Suzie stood up, determination shining in her eyes. "She could do this. Her brother believed in her; all she had to do was believe in herself.

The pageant was great. There had been a couple of mistakes, altered lines and missed steps, but the audience had no idea.

Suzie's bow was the second to the last and the applause was deafening. Her smile was wide as she saw her brother wink at her. She couldn't wait until next year's pageant.


End file.
